


my heart is my armor (she's the tear in my heart, she's a carver)

by bloodybellarke



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodybellarke/pseuds/bloodybellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard almost dies and Sara might kill him (or kiss him).</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart is my armor (she's the tear in my heart, she's a carver)

**Author's Note:**

> Captain Canary has somehow managed to ruin my life and make me write fanfiction so here's another instalment of 'I have issues and I want them to make out.'

_Staring down at the girl spread below him, Leonard feels like there’s something different. They've been sleeping together for over a month now but the smile on her face is softer than he’s used to and that bit of him that always seems to be yearning for her even when he’s inside her is missing. Her laugh pulls him out of his thoughts and he looks down to see her biting her lip, eyebrows raised. “I know it’s a good view but if you don’t do something soon I will.” Sara emphasizes with a roll of her hips pulling a groan from both of them. Taking her cue, Leonard teases her entrance smirking down at her before entering her swiftly. Sara arches her back, pressing her chest into his, moaning as he pulls out only to thrust back in a moment later. They quickly find their familiar rhythm as Leonard lets his mouth and tongue explore her body. By now he knows her body well enough to know exactly where to nip to pull a moan from the Canary but he can hardly deny himself the chance to taste every inch of her skin. Sara’s nails run down his chest, tweaking his nipples on the way causing his thrusts to stutter for a moment. It isn't long before Sara is coming apart around him with his mouth around her nipple and his hand between them pressing her clit. Leonard quickly follows and after allowing them both a moment to catch their breaths he pulls out and rolls off her to lay on his back beside her._

_It’s not until then that he realizes they aren't in his room. Well they are except he can see Sara’s clothes in the closet beside his. And those heels that did amazing things for her legs that he hasn't seen since the mission in Prague are in the corner of the room and somehow Leonard just knows if he opened the door of the bathroom he would see her toothbrush next to his and her pomegranate scented shampoo next to his Old Spice. But this isn't right. Leonard looks down to see Sara has already dosed off curled into his chest and without noticing his hand drew idle shapes on her back as if they did this every night. But they didn't. They had never slept together. Well yes, they’d_ slept _together but she’d never stayed. And he’d never admitted how much he wanted her to. So no. This wasn't right. Even if every single thing inside of him was telling him this was the most right he’d ever felt in his life but he could feel himself fading. This was a question for another time. He took one last look at the naked blonde next to him before letting his own eyes drift shut._

\-------------------------

He woke up in a haze of pain trying desperately to hold on to the feeling of peace he had gotten from the dream. The more the dream drifted away from him the more he became aware of how insanely dry his mouth was. He also became aware of a warm weight resting on the left side of his chest. Leonard let his eyes drift open only to immediately regret the decision. Everything was too fucking bright. He groaned as the pounding in his head multiplied but kept his eyes open to assess his situation. He was clearly in the med bay of the Waverider but his memory of how he got there was foggy at best. The last thing he could recall, he was on a trade boat in Seattle of all places, just 20 years in the past tracking down an enchanted artefact that was supposed to help even the playing fields with Savage. Unable to pull any more memories he looked down to find the source of heat on his chest only to find a mess of blond hair asleep on him. Sara’s hand, so capable of causing harm, rested above his heart and her soft breathing caused a few strands of her hair to float about her face obscuring it from his view. The light was still blinding him and he needed water so Leonard turned to the table on his right in hopes of finding a glass. Once he’d drank enough to be sure his voice wouldn't fail him Leonard asked, “Gideon could you dim the lights.” The AI responded immediately to his words but so did the assassin. Sara jumped up, the chair she’d been resting in clattered to the floor as she pressed her hand firmer on his chest and her eyes immediately shot to the machine showing his heart rate. It took the Canary a moment to realize the voice that woke her hadn't been Gideon’s and that Snart’s heart was beating perfectly. Upon this realization Sara pulled her hand from his chest as if it burned her and her eyes snapped to his questioning gaze.

“You’re awake.”

“That I am,” Snart paused, moving to sit upright, hoping she’d help answer some of the questions in his silence. When Sara stayed silent doing nothing except flicking her eyes between his and the monitor still going beside him and fidgeting her hands, Leonard decided to ask outright, “What happened? Where’s the rest of the team?”

His question seemed to snap her out of whatever was going on with her. Her hands fell to her sides balled into fists as her eyes no turned to him unwavering and filled with a fury he was familiar with, although it had never been pointed at him before.

“What. Happened?” Sara asked anger dripping from every syllable that come from her mouth. “You tried to blow yourself up. That’s what happened.” Sara answered taking a step towards him that in any other circumstance would have had him stepping back. The slight furrow of his brows let Sara know he still didn't know what she was talking about. Flexing her fingers and glancing so quickly at the monitor, Leonard would have missed it if his eyes hadn't been so trained on her face, Sara continued, “The boat was a trap and there was a bomb. You remember that?”  Nodding slowly as her words brought things back. He and Palmer had found a bomb as they looked for the artefact. Snart had sent Palmer to make sure Sara and Mick got clear of the bomb as Snart tried to deactivate it. There were other people working on the boat, he wasn't letting them die. He remembered seeing Sara and Ray running towards the room with him and the bomb. He remembered seeing the timer tick down. He remembered locking them out of the room and freezing the wall with his gun to block as much of the blast as possible and sprinting as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

“Now what about locking yourself in the room with the explosive seconds before it went off?” Sara asked anger melting from her voice as pain filtered into it.

“Sara-“

“Oh so you remember that too. Then I guess the only thing you don’t remember is barely escaping the blast only to drop who knows how many feet into ice cold water.” Sara took a breath, eyes flashing to the monitor, “Ray found you pretty quickly but you were completely unconscious and damn near hypothermic. By the time we got you back to the ship you were basically dead. You've been unconscious for almost three days. Mick left about an hour ago to try and track down your gun. Said you’d be pissed if we lost it. Everyone else is asleep.” Sara’s voice had gained back her usual smooth confident tone as she spoke although there was a part of her that sounded more detached than he’d heard her since joining the team. “Did I answer all your questions Snart? Now answer one of mine. What the hell were you thinking?” Sara demanded, edge back in her tone.

“Lance, the team’s fine. There were no unnecessary casualties and I'm fine. Barely a concussion.” Before even getting the last word out Leonard knew he’d said the wrong thing.

“You’re fucking lucky! You’re not fine!” Sara screamed. “You died!”

The raw pain in her voice and her final two words were like a punch in the gut. Leonard opened his mouth but closed it a moment later. What do you say to something like that? Sara took another step towards Leonard before hesitating her hand twitching at her side before she clenched it into a fist, eyes flashing to the monitor and back to his, some of the edge gone. “Your heart stopped. Twice. And you- I-“ Sara’s words caught in her throat and before she had a chance to think about what it would mean she was kissing him. Her hands cupping his jaw were gentle, her right thumb gliding across his scruff, but her mouth was desperate, hungry. Leonard reciprocated in kind his hand going up to hold her wrists. As he sat up further to deepen the kiss more, Sara broke away stepping back out of reach once again. Her hand trembled slightly as she touched her lips not meeting his eyes before dropping it and looking up jaw set and face firm.

“Sorry I just- This doesn't have to change anything I just had to do that so unless-“

“Sara!” It was only then that Sara realized he’d been trying to cut her off for a while and she snapped her mouth closed.

Leonard spoke again softer now that she was listening, “Sara, I'm in love with you and I don’t know if that kiss was you letting out your frustrations or what but-“ this time it was Sara who cut him off with a breathe of, “Oh thank god,” before her mouth was on his again. The passion quickly turned slow as the pair tried to express everything with this kiss. It was the kind of kiss neither had let happen before this point too afraid of what it could mean. When air became necessary they parted their lips resting their foreheads together still breathing the same air. When Leonard finally pulled back it was to ask, “Gideon am I free to leave the med bay?”

“That is unadvised sir.”

Sighing at the, admittedly expected, response Leonard smirked before addressing the assassin still standing by his bed whose deft fingers were running along his jaw, “Willing to sleep with me in a common area, Lance?”

Knowing what he meant but huffing a laugh at the double entendre all the same Sara responded by crawling into the bed and giving him a soft nudge so he’d make room. She curled into his side resting her head on his shoulder and when Leonard looked down he was greeted with an image that reminded him of his dream despite Sara's state of dress, he smirked to himself, sure he could rectify that soon enough, and he felt a similar sense of peace as he started to slowly trace patterns onto her back. Sara’s hand had drifted back to rest over his heart, her fingers gently tapping in time with his heart beat and she closed her eyes.

“Gideon, let Mick and the rest of the team know if they wake up, that Len’s woken up but he’s resting now and is not to be disturbed until morning.”

“Understood Ms. Lance,” the AI responded before silence fell again.

Just as Len was letting his eyes drift close after watching the blond in his arms for long enough to be sure it was all real, Sara’s voice reached his ears, “I didn't say it but, I do too.”

Len pressed his lips to the crown of her head knowing he’d get those three words eventually and wondering when the idea of that had stopped scaring him when she spoke again the yawn in her voice in no way diminishing the edge to her words.

“You’re still going to have to answer the ‘what the hell were you thinking’ question in the morning crook.”

Leonard let out a small chuckle and moved to rest his hand above her tapping fingers, “In the morning then assassin,” he whispered drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to fanfiction so please let me know what you think and what I can do better! Title is from Tear in My Heart by twenty one pilots.


End file.
